


"Why Did You Do It?"

by SarahBug



Series: Rae. Larger Than Life. [2]
Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Comfort Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Naked Cuddling, Self Harm, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahBug/pseuds/SarahBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post coital cuddles lead to hard topics and comforting kisses. </p><p>(Slight trigger warning, since it implies self harm)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Why Did You Do It?"

"Why'd you do it?" He asked me, hands grazing the marred lines on my upper thighs. This was the question I hated. The one that everyone asked, and the one I always gave the same answer. This time I didn't want to lie.

I laid on my back, exposed to the boy of my dreams. The sex was over, but we didn't leave the bed. I liked talking while I was naked. Every shield down, I couldn't hide, but.. I didn't want to. And my knockers looked great from this angle. 

"I um." I sighed, this is harder than I want it to be. "You know that feeling you get, when you're super pissed at your dad, like you could pull your hair out? Or like when you punched your wall?" I smiled and pointed to the fist sized hole near his door. He laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

The smile faded from my face and I touched his hand, resting on my hip. "Its kind of like that. The pain was too much in my head and I needed that release. It might not make sense, but it felt so much better than how I felt inside." I bit my lip, not completely sure what to expect in response.

He pushed the covers away and positioned himself in between my legs, hands on either side of my head. He had a sad smile on his face (I didn't know that was possible, but he did). He bent down kissing my already swollen mouth.

Pulling away, he looked me in the eyes. "Rae, you'd tell me if you felt like that again, right?" It almost felt like a lie, what I said next. But it was mostly true. I think.

"Yes. Of course. But, I can honestly say, I haven't felt like that in a long time." His grin widened and he nodded down at me. "I'm happy." I said, emphasizing that last bit with a big smile. 

"So am I." His hand slid down my side then, and that mischievous grin came back. "You know what would make me even happier?" I rolled my eyes and laughed. So fuckin' cheeky.

"Let me guess. Does it involve my knickers flying halfway 'cross the room?" His eyes were actually twinkling. 

"You're a mind reader aren't you?" Taking his indexes he hooked both sides of my panties and slid them down my legs, then, like the clever dick he was, flung them across the room.


End file.
